SerenityThe Fight For The Tomorrow
by My name's AC
Summary: "That's what gives Malcolm the impetus to fight for the tomorrow: living day after day, one day at the time…until the end of his life. And just keep believing, just waiting for the tomorrow to come, for as much time as possible."


_Small one shot based on the Brazilian title for the movie: "Serenity- the fight for the tomorrow"._

* * *

><p>There's not a day they never fight. Struggling is a word well known on their vocabulary. Yes, Shepherd Book and Wash were gone, but Captain Malcolm Reynolds still has a crew of six to lead; he's not the kind of person who stops to feel, he knows he has to move on. He's responsible for each one and their actions. He still has a ship to pilot. He still has to escape from the Alliance and being free is his greatest achievement, the fight he keeps winning and conquering every day, truthful to his values and ideals of liberty. Malcolm hangs on to the something that keeps him carrying on. He lost friends; he lost human lives, human beings. For more insensitive he may seem he cares about people, especially his crew. Every day is a fight for the tomorrow. Every hour, every minute, every second counts. Every decision taken, whether right or wrong, true or false, can determinate the life or death. Mal have been in a lot of fights, some he won, some others he lost, but he knows that when comes a new day, new challenges come with it, and he always learnt to fight for what he believes, either fighting in the true corporal meaning of the word or by resistance, until the last day of his life, against the Alliance and his enemies. There's always a need to live, a new day to face, new challenges to overcome and goals to reach.<p>

_If the leader falls, everyone falls._

Since little kid the sense of leadership had been on him. And, over the years, that became a harder burden to carry. He has to lead six people. Six human lives placed on his hands. People just like everyone else…people who laugh, smile, cry, hurt and bleed…people who love, hate, feel, breath, fight... People just like him. He never gave up on fighting, he may, however, have tried to flee some fights…But, if people call him ruthless for killing, they are the really unfeeling people. Malcolm never killed anyone without making them look into his eyes. He never killed an unarmed man... but when he did it, it was a merciful action on its true word meaning.

Malcolm never really knew what drives him, what makes him fight for the tomorrow. Maybe thirst of revenge, freedom, or maybe to just be the outlaw. He never really found what's so strong inside him that pulls him. Maybe it's love, maybe it's hatred… Maybe is everything, maybe is nothing. But whatever it is, it's strong as hell. And that he does not fight, even if he wanted. It comes from the inside and wraps him before he notices. It pulses along every heartbeat, runs through his veins, fills every breath of his. But it's what makes him take a deep sigh and rest. It's what makes him be assured that he is a normal human being with something that drives him. It's what makes him awake up every time a rush of feelings or events drowns him and feel alive.

When asked about what probably drives Captain Malcolm Reynolds, his crew would answer things like these:

_Kaylee_: "What moves Capt'n is love. He loves everyone on this crew, even though he doesn't show it…" She would say with cleaning the oil from her hand to an old and ragged piece of cloth, ignoring the stains that she may have on the face.

_Simon_: "Well, that's a…tough question…" He'd sigh. "I think something besides the cardiac system that keeps him alive…" Clumsy as usual, Doctor Simon Tam would say it on this ways, probably walking back and/or dropping whatever was on his hands at the moment.

_Zoe_: "I think what drives Captain is the feral posture of a military that fought for his beliefs." Calm and strict would be how she would present her explanation.

If _Wash_ was still among them, he'd say something like this: "That self-centered jackass has something inside besides the guts?" He'd joke. Characteristic of him, expected of him, better saying.

_Jayne_ would be cleaning a gun, excitedly. "What moves him moves every man with a gun: the rude pleasure of shooting!" But, to not look bad as the old man he used to be, the old Jayne mercenary, he'd add. "Shoot against some...things…that are not moving…and breathing beings…"

_Inara_: "What drives someone is always an emotion. Good or bad, it makes people follow something, chose paths. Sometimes it's a life ambition. But, since we're talking about Mal, I don't think this applies." If there is anything the Companion is, is being secure of her words and she's never be afraid to let them flow like this.

_River_: "The existence of a spiritual part on people has never been proved. It doesn't seem to be palpable or to have significance on the chemical reactions sent by your brain. Nothing impulses living beings than outside stimulus that triggers a response." The little genius would answer this without even blinking, unaware of the wisdom and knowledge that her words could sometimes carry.

No one seemed to have the right answer. What then moves Mal to keep fighting every day? The one that got it almost correctly was _Shepherd Book_:

"_I don't care what you believe in, just believe in it._"

That's what gives Malcolm the impetus to fight for the tomorrow: living day after day, one day at the time…until the end of his life. And just keep believing, just waiting for the tomorrow to come, for as much time as possible.

* * *

><p><em>Can I get some of your opinions?<em>

_P.S: If you liked this one, I've wrote a small one-shot for Firefly, under the name Serenity, if you guys want to check it..._


End file.
